Persona 5: Take Your Time
by Wayne-Hendrix
Summary: While in Hawaii, trying to enjoy the breezy weather, sparkling sunsets, and good times with friends, Akira takes a moment with Makoto to reflect on their relationship - and what this reality holds for them. With the future so uncertain, Hawaii is the perfect place to relax and take a moment with someone you love. Takes Place in September. Akira and Ann are childhood friends.


_Persona 5: Take your Time_

**_Two months have passed since Akira and Makoto went on an arcade date, those two having fun was an understatement, in the end, Makoto and Akira decided to date each other in secret. The other Phantom Thieves minus Morgana (since he was there during the date), Ann (she put the pieces together when Makoto held on to Akira's leg when Futaba scared her), Sojiro (He noticed Makoto holding Akira's hand), and Futaba (something about wiretapping LeBlanc), especially Makoto's older sister Sae Niijima doesn't even know about Makoto dating Akira. now everyone is headed to Hawaii for a school trip. How will this trip go for the couple? Or will it all end with being found out by the other Phantom Thieves?_**

* * *

**On the plane from Tokyo to Hawaii, Akira, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto are waiting patiently during the plane ride. Ryuji is asleep with a sleeping mask that looks like an odd version of Morgana's eyes. Ann is just trying to talk to her other classmates. Akira is looking at his phone while exchanging texts from Futaba (which is mainly memes that she found on the web) and his girlfriend Makoto. Speaking of Makoto, she's on the upper-class portion of the plane along with the chaperones and teachers, since she and most third-year students had to become chaperones due to the fact the police were talking to teachers about the suspicions of Shujin Academy being home to the Phantom Thieves.**

_"Ugh...Why does this plane ride have to be so long?"_ Ann says to Akira, looking to start a conversation. _"I don't know, to be honest with you"_ Akira replies with a shrug._"Zzz..."_ Ryuji lays on Akira's shoulder as he's still asleep. _"Damn, why does Ryuji have to snore so loudly?"_ Ann exclaimed, Ryuji's loud snoring causing much more than an issue for her. Feeling the vibrations of a message, Akira checks his phone. "I hope this isn't Futaba sending memes again." Akira thought to himself, inspecting the screen. "Hey, are you still awake Akira-kun?" read the text message from Makoto."So much better than memes," he thinks to himself. Quickly, Akira texts Makoto a reply on his phone. "Of course I'm still awake, Ryuji won't stop snoring" He hits "Send" with a small smile plastered over his smug mug.

_"Hey Ann, have your parents ever went to Hawaii on one of their business trips before?"_ He says, turning over to face Ann. He knew her parents worked as fashion designers, from their time spent together as kids, but he also remembered that she never talked about their travels. Ann would always bring over a new trinket each time she came over to play - to the point of Akira nicknaming it "Vacation Roulette," after the dangerous game "Russian Roulette." Considering some of the things she brought over, it nearly matched his nickname perfectly.

_"Yeah, I think so. Didn't I give you a souvenir or something like that in elementary school?"_ she replies with a frown, obviously deep in thought. Come to think of it, Akira did remember seeing some sort of tiki charm around 5th grade… Maybe that was what won the draw that month? _"To be entirely honest, I'm still surprised that we'd end up seeing each other again after all this time, Akira"_ Ann continues with a smile on her face. He simply couldn't help but return the gesture, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading over his chest.

**Another buzzing sensation rings off from his hand, and this time it isn't a response from Makoto. Futaba must have been busy, because it was someone entirely unexpected: Hifumi Togo**

"Umm, I'll be out of town for the week since I'll be on a school trip. We can continue our shogi practice some other time" read Hifumi's text message.

_"Hey, how long are you going to keep looking at your phone?"_ Ann smirks, a playful fire entering her bright, blue orbs. Akira rolls his eyes, clearly unamused by her shenanigans. _"Your royal highness is probably asleep right now"_ Ann sticks out her tongue when Akira begins groaning under the onslaught. Despite their time apart, she always knew which buttons to push. _"But you know full well I don't mean what I say."_

_"Yeah, okay, sure Miss Blondie,"_ Akira responds, with his tongue following Ann's lead. Her lips coiled slightly downwards at the comment. "Still got it," Akira thought to himself with a triumphant smile. His attention returns to the verbal elephant in the room - or in this case, plane - Ryuji, his eyes still covered by his sleeping visor. "If he keeps sleeping like this, he'll miss the whole trip" Akira thought to himself. "More time with my Queen, at least…"

_"Can I put a pillow over his face?"_ Ann growls, holding her pillow over Ryuji's face. _"No, murder is wrong, Ann. I thought your father would have taught you better?"_ Her frown deepens while her hands remain attached to the pillow hovering dangerously close to the sleeping boy's only source of oxygen. Akira, bemused at the situation, adjusts his glasses and sighs. _"I mean if you do, that may cause more harm than good. We lose one more member for Mementos, you lose a friend and..."_ he trails off.

_"Fine, you got a point"_ Ann lets go of her pillow, disrupting Akira's train of thought. _"Well I might as well take a nap, it's going to be a while until we get to Hawaii"_ Akira says to Ann, she agrees as she puts on some music on her phone so she can fall asleep, Akira joins her shortly afterward.

_**~Your Social Link with Ann Takamaki has ranked up to 7~**_

**As everyone falls asleep, eventually a few hours later: Ryuji wakes up and yells from the top of his lungs after seeing the islands of Hawaii, essentially waking up both Akira and Ann. While on the upper-class portion of the plane: Makoto reads through a Hawaii tour guide as she gets informed of Hawaiian traditions and customs. Finally the plane touches down in a Hawaii airport as the Shujin students separate into their respective classes, Ann and Akira are in the same class, so they head with Ms. Kawakami to figure out their room assignments. This is going to be a great trip everyone says right?**

_~One Day Later~_

_"Aloha!"_ says Ryuji with him wearing a flower necklace. _"Aloha to yourself"_ says one of the Hawaiian locals while they stare at Ryuji. _"I see that he's having fun"_ Ann says while looking at her phone. Akira didn't say anything but he's staring at Ryuji making a complete ass of himself. _"This is going to be an interesting trip, Akira-kun"_ Said Makoto while walking towards Akira and Ann while hoping this trip will be better than their usual excursions at school. _"Makoto, when did you get here?"_ Says Ann with a look of surprise on her face.

_"I was over there with the other chaperones and then I saw Ryuji running around, I came over here"_ Makoto replies to Ann while pointing at the other chaperones, including a light brown colored, curly-haired girl. _"Man I wonder how things are going in Mementos?"_ Ann says as she looks at her phone at the Metaverse app wondering if what they were doing in Mementos actually had an effect on the people they are trying to help. _"Yeah, I've always wanted to know if we're actually doing enough to change people's hearts"_ Akira says in a low murmur only Ann and Makoto can hear, so they won't be exposed as Phantom Thieves.

_"Guys, this is literally the same thing we would be doing in Tokyo"_ Makoto then realized with her, Ann, and Akira on their phones, nothing changed about their regular life in Japan as the three students were looking at their phones rather than enjoy the Hawaiian sights and sounds. _"Well Ms. Student Council President, what can we do about it?"_ _"Shouldn't we have more freedom to go anywhere we wanted?"_ Ann then says to Makoto in a small fit of rage as she complained about the restrictions that the school put for this trip. _"I-I can't help it, it's just the school is a bit restrictive in things we can do here"_ Makoto then admits to her fellow friends that even though she's the Student Council President: she couldn't make this trip less boring. Eventually, Ryuji comes back to where Akira and everyone else were.

_"What happened to you?"_ Akira notices the hand mark on Ryuji's face . _"I got in too deep, dude" "I kinda said the wrong things"_ Ryuji tries to explain himself as tries to tell Akira what happened to him. _"We'll just leave it at that"_ Makoto says to Ryuji while she tries to immediately change the subject. _"What have you guys been up to?"_ Ryuji then asks everyone about how the trip has been for the others. Then the others hold up their phones, realizing everything that's happening: Ryuji sighs and pulls out his phone as well while realizing that this is just the same as if they were in Japan.

_"What exactly can we do here?"_ Ryuji asks this question towards Makoto while trying to figure out something to do. _"W-Well we have to watch a traditional hula dance, and learn about the history of-" "-That's boring, when are we going to the beaches?"_ Makoto tries to explain to Ryuji what the school wants them to do, but Ryuji rudely interrupts her. _"I mean that's why most of the students get excited to come here, is because of the beaches and no school work"_ Ryuji tries to convince Makoto to change up the plans for the trip, as he thinks most of the students are here because of the beach. _"What's wrong with learning about Hawaiian culture?" "Isn't it always fun to learn about another culture besides learning about Japanese culture every day?"_ Makoto retorts and she gives a valid reason for having these boring events as Ryuji is not even paying attention to Makoto at all.

_"Why do we always have to do the by the books shit for school?" "Weren't you the one who recklessly got us blackmailed and almost put on a mob bosses hit list?"_ Ryuji starts to get mad, and starts to confront Makoto while referencing the time where Makoto unintentionally got her and the other phantom thieves blackmailed by Kaneshiro. _"Like I told everyone before: I apologized for being reckless, I just didn't want to be useless"_ Makoto starts reliving the moments that changed her life in June, with a clenched fist by her side as she starts to get mad at Ryuji.

_"At least Akira could understand stand my feelings during that time"_ Makoto continues while mentioning Akira, while at the same time: he's too busy chatting with Ann and then he sees Makoto and Ryuji arguing.

_"What does that matter to you?" "Where were you at where that bastard Kamoshida was having his way with the female students?!"_ Ryuji then brings up the fact that Makoto didn't do anything to stop Kamoshida in April. "That's...because" Makoto thought to herself as Ryuji starts to partially blame her for the whole Kamoshida situation. _"What did you do when our friend Shiho jumped off the school roof and nearly killed herself?"_ Ryuji continues on ranting as Akira and Ann are starting to get uncomfortable, especially Ann since Shiho was her only friend at that time.

"Ryuji is going too far with this" Akira thought to himself as Ryuji then started talking about the student council not doing anything to stop Kamoshida. "Shiho.." Ann then remembered all of the terrible things Kamoshida did to her best friend, Shiho Suzui.

_"I wanted to do something about it, I was too weak to do anything about it!"_ Makoto starts to get furious as Ryuji is starting to incense her. _"Did I strike a nerve or something?" "Maybe if you had the balls to say something, none of us wou-"_ Ryuji starts to tease Makoto, while the latter has a look on her face that literally wants to knock out Ryuji. Then, suddenly Makoto snaps and punches Ryuji in the stomach after Ryuji pissed her off. _"-Shut the hell up, you fucking delinquent!"_

_"Ouch!"_ Ryuji yells out in pain. _"Why'd you do that for?"_ Ryuji continues on as he is laying on the ground in pain after he got punched by Makoto. _"Maybe for once in your life, you should learn to keep your damn mouth shut!"_ Makoto starts to yell at Ryuji, while venting out some frustrations. _"Damnit, what can you expect me to do about this damned trip!?" "I can't make it any better now can I, so stop complaining about it!"_ Makoto continue to scold Ryuji while Ann and Akira are given yet another reason to not piss off the girl known as Makoto Niijima. Ann and Akira give Makoto some time to calm down just so potentially Ryuji doesn't become Makoto's literal punching bag.. Eventually Makoto calms down as she tries to continue her job as a chaperone. _"Now shall we head to the hula dances?"_ Makoto, now calmed down walks over to where the hula dances were taking place with the others joining in while leaving Ryuji behind.

**As Makoto, Ann, and Akira head to the hula dance area: a familiar voice is heard by the three students.**

_"Hey mind if I join you all on this excursion? It might spark up some inspiration"_ as Akira and everyone else follows Makoto, they hear a voice from behind them. "Yusuke?" Ann yells out after seeing Yusuke. _"I thought you were headed to Los Angeles, what happened?"_ Akira surprised to see Yusuke asks him why he isn't in Los Angeles. _"Apparently, there's this terrible storm in Los Angeles and the teachers decided to change the destination to Hawaii"_ Yusuke explains why he's in Hawaii instead of Los Angeles.

"That does explain why the meteorologist said there could be a 60% chance of thunderstorms" Akira thought to himself as he remembered watching the news before he went to school two days ago. "Weirdly enough, when she forecasts the weather: it's always right" Suddenly a short black haired woman popped up in Akira's mind as he remembered the meteorologist in question. _"Hey?" "Earth to Akira?"_ Ann starts waving her hand in front of Akira's face while trying to get his attention. _"Let's go watch these hula dances, before you get ditched just like Ryuji."_ Ann then teases Akira saying he would get ditched just like Ryuji did. _"Yeah let's go, I don't want to end up like Ryuji after what we just witnessed by Makoto."_ Akira comes to his senses and follows Ann. _"Hey wait up"_ Ryuji while recovered from Makoto's physical and verbal tirade notices he's getting ditched by his friends.

**All of the phantom thieves ended up learning about the traditional hula dance. Some of the locals taught Ann and Makoto how to do a hula dance, Makoto was hesitant at first, but Akira cheered her on. Then the locals gave Ann and Makoto some souvenirs. Eventually they all headed to their rooms for the night.**

_~The Next Day~_

**Akira wakes up and notices that the other students have a free day to do whatever within the school rules. He has a couple of text messages from his friends wanting him to hang out with them.**

"Hey Akira, wanna hang out with Mishina, Yusuke, and I and go on a babe hunt?" Read Ryuji's text, as Akira scrolls to the next text message, it's from Ann: "Akira, wanna go to the beach together and find some traditional Hawaiian food and eat sweets together?" Ann wants to go and eat some of Hawaii's best foods and sweets. "That does seem tempting to do" Akira thought to himself as he scrolls over to the next three text messages, they are from Hifumi (who's in the same school as Yusuke), Makoto, and for some reason: Ms. Kawakami.

"Becky's services are always available especially for customers who love tropical lifestyles ;)" read Ms. Kawakami's text, judging by that: she must be doing her Becky routine after hours in Hawaii as well. "Umm, do you want to walk around the beach together and relax?" From Hifumi. "Since Yusuke is here, it would make sense for Hifumi to be here as well" Akira once again thought to himself. Then finally Akira reads Makoto's text: "Hello. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the beach and add on to my experiences? I haven't been out of Japan before and figured something like this would be best spent with someone close."

"Hmm this looks like a mouthful to read" Akira then notices how long Makoto's text was compared to the others he read earlier. "I'll probably go hangout with Makoto today, I'll make it up to Ann and Hifumi someday" Akira decides to hangout with Makoto today on this free day over Ann, Hifumi, and Kawakami. "I just hope nothing weird happens while I'm gone" Akira then gets his clothes for the day and heads to a shower.

**As Akira showers and gets himself ready: Makoto is doing the same, while texting her sister Sae, and telling her about her time in Hawaii. When Akira heads to where Makoto is: he notices a fortune telling booth, with a tall woman with long platinum-blonde hair and golden eyes just like Caroline and Justine in the booth giving people their fortunes.**

_"Hello there traveler, would you like to have your fortune told?"_ Said the fortune teller as she speaks in a calm yet stern tone in her voice. _"Sure, I don't mind"_ Akira reluctantly accepts the fortune tellers offer. _"Well now, gaze into the crystal ball, and your future will be decided."_ says the fortune teller as she waves her hands around the ball. While this is happening: a vision appears on the ball, as it shows a battle between the Phantom Thieves Akira, Makoto, Ryuji, and a mysterious looking girl wielding an axe are struggling against a giant celestial being. _"Oh goodness"_ said the fortune teller as she watches the vision while also remembering what or who exactly was that celestial being the Phantom Thieves were facing. "T-That was him, it had to be him" thought the fortune teller as she slowly remembered her, her master, and her younger sibling being attacked by this same malevolent being.

_"Oh dear, that seems like a unique future you have on your hands"_ The fortune teller said to Akira as he is stunned at what happens in that vision. _"What is going on?"_ Akira then asks the fortune teller what's happening during that vision. _"this is your true destiny right here, wild card"_ When the fortune teller mentions 'wild card': Akira realizes this woman knows more than usual. Maybe is she related to Igor and the Twin Wardens, Caroline and Justine somehow? "How does this fortune teller know about the Wild Card?" Akira thought to himself as he wondered why the mysterious fortune teller knows about the fortune teller.

_"Something wrong?"_ asked the fortune teller, while Akira is still in thought. _"Oh, it's nothing"_ replied Akira as he wonders who really is this fortune teller. _"Why did you mention the wild card?"_ Akira starts to question the fortune teller, hoping to find an answer. _"You wield the true powers of rebellion, you just haven't awakened to them yet"_ the Fortune Teller explains to Akira while mentioning that he has even more powers locked away, waiting for him to awaken those powers.

_"True powers of rebellion?"_ Akira then asks the fortune teller, as he is confused about what she meant by 'true powers of rebellion'. _"Trust me, Gentleman Thief: all will be answered soon enough"_ the fortune teller assures that Akira's answers shall be answered in the future. _"Because I know you can change your future and your destiny, just like some other person like you did in the past"_ she adds to her previous statement while mentioning someone from her past who was in the same predicament as Akira.

_"Well I better get going, I have a date to go to with my girlfriend"_ Akira starts to walk away from the fortune telling booth, but the fortune teller grabs his arm to stop him. _"I'll be sure to keep a close eye on your journey and see if you can win this game somehow"_ The fortune teller tells Akira that she will be keeping a close eye on him from now on out throughout his journey. _"Hey what was your name?"_ Akira then asks the fortune teller for her name.

_"My name is Margaret, older sibling to Lavenza."_ The woman now known as Margaret introduced herself to Akira. _"See you later then, Margaret."_ Akira waves goodbye to Margaret as he starts to head to where Makoto is. _"May your destiny guide you to the truth"_ says Margaret as she continues her job as a fortune teller wishing that Akira and his friends can save her younger sibling. "Lavenza?" Akira as he walks to where Makoto is, wonders who Lavenza is. "I've never heard of her, i just hope she isn't like Caroline" Akira continues as he finally sees Makoto from the distance.

**After meeting Margaret in a fortune telling booth: Akira finally makes it to where Makoto was waiting. Makoto is currently wearing her swimsuit: a white bikini that doesn't show much as the bottoms of her swimsuit is a small skirt-like material but it does show off some of Makoto's modest curves, but she isn't as curvaceous as Ann, but Akira doesn't really care about that so much.**

_"What took you so long, Akira-kun?"_ Makoto says to Akira as she walks over to where a bench was wondering why he took so long. When Akira was about to reply to Makoto he stares at how Makoto is dressed. He was scanning Makoto's body using his eyes, Makoto slowly starts to notice this and starts to blush as she sees her boyfriend look at her, especially at her figure. _"A-Akira-kun, my face is right here"_ Makoto while blushing even redder than before, points her finger at her face to get Akira's attention. _"Oh, sorry about that" "You just look really cute, that's why I couldn't keep my eyes off of you"_ Akira quickly apologizes to her as he leads her to the bench.

_"But anyway, I ran into a fortune teller on the way here"_ Akira replied to Makoto as she puts her hand over Akira's hand while explaining that he ran into a fortune teller, as she does this: she continues to blush. _"A fortune teller?"_ Makoto then asks Akira about the fortune teller, since it peaked her interest.

_"Yeah, she was a bit odd"_ Akira describes Margaret as an odd person but doesn't mention to Makoto that Margaret knows about the wild card. _"But she had good intentions however, she's actually a legit fortune teller"_ Akira adds while Makoto's interest in fortune telling has increased even more after Akira talks about how good of a fortune teller Margaret was. _"I realized that being a chaperone is more difficult than I expected it to be, I've had a lot of meetings to attend…"_ Makoto says to Akira while talking about how difficult her duties as chaperone are. _"That must have sucked"_ Akira said to Makoto as the two lovers gaze at each other. _"I honestly wanted to contact you earlier during this trip, but this is the first true free time I had besides the first day."_ Makoto starts to look down at her feet while starting to blush even redder after gazing into Akira's grey eyes.

_"Hey you're doing great, I wouldn't have enjoyed myself if you weren't around"_ Akira then puts his arm over Makoto's shoulder trying to bring her in closer. _"A-Akira?"_ Makoto says this as she leans in closer to Akira. "_Well Makoto, I never thought I'd actually be here enjoying this moment"_ Akira says to Makoto as he fixes his glasses. _"What do you mean by that?"_ Makoto replied as she is getting curious about what Akira has to say as Akira starts to talk about his past.

_"Remember when I talked about how I was transferred here after I got framed in my hometown?"_ Akira continues his story while remembering how he got here. _"When I first transferred here to Shujin in April: everyone ostracized me, I honestly thought that things were going to get worse until I met Ryuji and reunited with Ann" "And then eventually, when I met you: I thought I might have found my purpose here."_ Akira adds to his story while revealing to Makoto that when he first went to Shujin Academy, he was being insulted and made fun of due to what happened in his hometown.

_"That is horrible Akira-kun"_ Makoto then says to Akira hoping to make him feel better. _"Akira, I think I may understand how you felt when you transferred"_ Makoto adds as she starts talking about her struggles. _"As you might already know, my older sister is a prosecutor, basically I've been in her shadow." "When I first became Student Council President: I thought I could make a difference in the school. But when Kamoshida started assaulting our female students, I felt helpless...Then everyone thought of me as some kind of puppet for the principal, just because of my title as Student Body President."_ Makoto says as she starts to show some kind of regret after what's happened so far, even though most of those problems she had no control of.

_"Makoto, it seems we're a bit similar in a way"_ Akira said to Makoto as he brings her closer so he can try to comfort her while realizing that his and Makoto's issues are similar. _"We've had to deal with adversity throughout our time at school, and that adversity made us even better people in the long run."_ Akira after saying this: Makoto kisses him on the cheek, while still blushing. _"O-Oh, Akira I got something for you"_ then Makoto went and grabbed something from beside her on the bench she was sitting on.

_"U-um Akira here you can have this...I made it with some help from some of the locals"_ Makoto with her blush on her face getting even redder than before as she gives Akira a gift. _"What is this?"_ Akira while clutching the gift that Makoto gave to him in his hands. _"It's a Tiki Keychain, it may not look like much but I really hope you like the gift, Akira-kun"_ Makoto starts to look away from Akira as she thinks Akira might not like her handmade gift. "It feels warm and dignified, just like Makoto" Akira thought to himself as he looks at the keychain that Makoto gave him. "It's not the best… but at least it will remind you of our memories we made today" Makoto tells Akira about the keychain and how much it meant for her to make for him. _"I love it"_ Akira says to Makoto, while this is happening: Makoto is starting to get a bit flustered after Akira said he loved her gift after she thought he wouldn't like her gift. _"Thank goodness"_ Makoto says to Akira with a soft smile on her face as she starts to feel some butterflies in her stomach.

**The two lovers then started to gaze at the sunset.**

_"That sunset is beautiful"_ Makoto says as she and Akira look at the sunset together while holding each other's hands. _"But it isn't a beautiful as you, Makoto"_ Akira then says this with a teasing smile. _"Akira…"_ Makoto is starting to get a bit speechless with Akira's overwhelming charm. _"Akira, I love you…"_ Then Makoto tells her boyfriend that she loved him. _"I love you too…"_ Replied Akira as they slowly start to bring their faces together and start to make out on the beach. Their first kiss at the arcade was good, but nothing could top this kiss right here, in Hawaii of all places. Akira starts to wrap his arms around Makoto's hips and kisses her some more while Makoto is doing the same. Then the two broke their kiss, as Makoto notices it's getting really late.

_"Akira...It's getting really late, shouldn't we start heading back to our hotel?"_ Said Makoto as she realizes as the curfew is almost here. _"I know, but why can't we spend more time together just like this?"_ Says Akira while trying to convince Makoto to stay out here a little longer. _"Fine, we can stay out here some more, just don't let go of me, Akira-kun"_ After saying this: Makoto starts to kiss Akira once again and they kept on kissing for another couple of minutes. Eventually the two lovers headed back to their hotel together and with a little bit more time on their hands, they decided to stay together some more.

_**~You had a passionate time with Makoto~**_

_**~Your relationship with Makoto Niijima has become more intimate.~**_

_~The End~_


End file.
